marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Badoon
| Identity = | Affiliation = Mostly Badoon Empire: Brotherhood of Badoon (males), Sisterhood of Badoon (females) | Universe = | BaseOfOperations = Moord (males); Lotiara (females) | BodyType = Reptilian-humanoid | AvgHeight = 6' | AvgWeight = 150 lbs | Eyes = 2 | Hair = None | Skin = Green | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 3, plus opposable thumbs | NumberOfToes = 2 | SpecialAdaptations = Males mate only once in a lifetime, the females lay the eggs which are than incubated on the male's homeworld | UnusualFeatures = Webbed fingers and toes | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Capella | HomePlanet = Moord for the males, Lotiara ("Swampworld") second from sun, for the females | PlaceOfBirth = Lotiara | Creators = Stan Lee; John Buscema | First = Silver Surfer #2 | HistoryText = Overview They were notable for having a gender schism, resulting in two separate societies: the Brotherhood of Badoon (ruled by a Brother Royal) and the Sisterhood of Badoon (ruled by a Queen). The Brotherhood lived on the planet Moord, , while the Sisterhood resided on the Badoon homeworld of Lotiara (Capella System), also known as 'Swampworld'), 42.2 light years from Earth. The planet Sqazzl was in Badoon space. Origin The Badoon were older than the Kree and the Skrulls. There was a natural hatred between the two genders, and they fought each other in long gender wars. Eventually, the males won, placing the females in captivity. In time, the males developed technology and abandoned Lotiara, returning only when their mating drive made it necessary. The males became conquerors of worlds, while the females became pacifists, content to remain in peace on their homeworld and ignorant of the males' star-spanning empire. Among the Brotherhood's attempted conquests were the Zen-Whoberis and the extra-dimensional world of Polemachus. They were known to form alliances with the Brood and the Kree. At the time of the Annihilation Wave, the Badoon controlled 37.7% of the Milky Way galaxy. Badoon Society At least some Badoon show respect "any male that can tolerate his female, much less defend her". Language Please find some words or sentences in Badoon on this page. Religion The Badoon are highly superstitious, and fear both demons and possession. Some Badoon (including the Centaurian "Badoon Half-Breeds") seemingly believe in so-called Swamp Gods, sometimes evocating them. Among the known Badoon Gods was Voord Bloodeye, God of Beheading, who was killed 500 years ago by Gorr the God Butcher (it is unknown if he was of the Swamp Gods). Economy The Brotherhood's currency is the Kreull. Biology The Badoon were a reptilian species. They possess inner eyelids. Hybrids The Badoon were able to breed with the female Centaurians. Alternate realities Earth-691 Earth fought a war with the Badoon Empire of the Brotherhood of Badoon in the 2990s until both Earth and its colonies were conquered in the year 3007. They were liberated by the Guardians of the Galaxy and the intervention of the Sisterhood of Badoon in 3014. Earth-12041 The Badoon were seen on the Mojo Ensign-Class Warp-Ship's Arena 6C as audience members of "Mojo-Pocalypse." Others The Badoon appeared in many other realities. | Habitat = 84% surface covered with water, most of the land is semi-tropical | Gravity = 87% of Earth's | Atmosphere = 134% Earth density, tropical humidity | Population = 40 million on each world | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = MonarchyCategory:Monarchies | TechnologyLevel = The Brotherhood were capable of faster-than-light space travel and also possessed personal cloaking technology. They employed a hand-held particle gun called the 'basic weapon'. There was also a large, muscular cyborg-like being sometimes used in personal combat called the Monster of Badoon. Although males typically wore minimal clothing, some soldiers wore an explosive 'frag-thong' that destroyed approximately ten surrounding enemies once a Badoon was shot down. According to Reed Richards, the Badoon were a "Type II civilization", presumably according to the Kardashev scale. | CulturalTraits = The males were militaristic, but the females were pacifists | Representatives = Brother Royal, Czar-Doon, Drang, Droom, L'Matto, Manat, Mud-Ah, Tolaria | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Reptilian Form Category:Races of Aliens Category:Type II Civilizations Category:Badoon Category:Reptiles